


Cursed blood

by My_mood



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_mood/pseuds/My_mood
Summary: Jaune finds himself in a pinch.he wakes up in a place he does not know and he tries to figure out what is going on.





	Cursed blood

**Author's Note:**

> this is still a WIP so it is a bit choppy as well as it will have grammar errors.  
i just want to post and see how people react to the initial idea of the story.

Covered in blood and illuminated by the moonlight, Jaune fell to his knees as the commotion around him settled. A sharp intense pain pulsating throughout his entire body as it barely managed to keep him from collapsing onto the muddy soil.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked around and saw the aftermath of this chaotic evening. His stomach began turning inside him before it emptied itself on the ground before him.

A bloodied mass of corpses and debris left after the caravan he had been hired to protect. Everything flattened with the ground.

Jaune felt drops falling on his back and in his neck and had a hope that the rain would wash away some of the blood. He would not be so fortunate as he soon noticed it wasn’t water that was falling from the sky but more blood. The warm crimson liquid began to form puddles on the ground and made the road muddy with the blood drenched earth.

Jaune tried to get up but felt an enormous pressure on his shoulders holding him back. He couldn’t move a muscle while he sat in the bloody rain. The metallic odor that rose from the pools that formed became overwhelming and it made the air taste like blood which made Jaune sick to his stomach.

He felt his eyes start to fill with water as the pressure on his shoulders began to spread throughout the rest of his body, and the world around him faded to black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaune was blinded as he shot awake with quick and heavy breaths. He looked dumbfounded around the bright room he had awoken in noticing how it was empty except for a little coffee table with a stool and the bed he was laying in. It wasn’t a large room by far, barely large enough for the little furniture that he had noticed sparing enough room for maybe one more person.

Just as he was done looking around the little room the door next to him opened to reveal a tall redheaded woman standing in the doorway.  
“oh, you’re awake.” She said showing a little smile that would make even the most coldhearted people melt, before looking down to the notebook she was carrying and started to write down some notes. We found you unconscious in the forest after a horrible storm. She looked up towards Jaune with eyes colored as pure emerald. What were you doing all alone out in the forest during such a bad storm?

Jaune was a little surprised by the sudden question but he could not focus. Way too much was happening way too fast. Was what he thought had happened just a bad dream?

“I…I’m…” Jaune looked at this beautiful woman standing before him unable to take inn all the different senses at once. A…are you sure… I was alone? Were there no other people there?

No, you were the only one that was found. Should there be more? The woman took out a pen and started to take a few notes.

No… no you shouldn’t. I was just curious if anyone else was as stupid as me and went and did something as stupid. Forcing a smile while saying this Jaune looked at the woman. Would you like to sit down? He asked making room on the bed.

No thank you, this is just a quick checkup, so I’ll be on my way very soon. I only have one more question actually. What were you doing out in the forest? The woman’s face had turned cold and serious as she asked the question.

I was… umm… I was just taking a walk. Jaune answered unconvincingly as the woman just raised an eyebrow as she gave him a look. *sigh* okay if you don’t want to tell me you won’t have to, but it would make my work easier if you would. She took some more notes. I’ll be back to check on you this afternoon, make sure to get some rest. Closing the door behind her, the woman left Jaune in silence for himself.

Jaune looked out the window in the room to see a thick forest wall made up of dark trees covered with a thick cover of moss colored leaves making it look darker. There was no wind in the air, so it looked like a stand still picture. He tried to look deeper into the forest but there was nothing to see except the choking darkness of the forest. But there was a slight glimmer of yellow and red deep within the forest. A glow so faint that you would not notice unless you tried to find it.

A knocking on the door tore Jaunes attention away from the strange glow in the forest and towards the door. Yes? He shouted towards the door as a sign that he was still in the room. A click sounded as the door opened revealing the Redheaded woman with another shorter woman. You have a guest. The taller woman says as the shorter one steps into the small room and bows lightly. That is all, so I’ll take my leave now. As the woman turns and is a bout to close the door Jaune tells her to wait. May I have a name to call you by? I think I would feel better if I knew your name. he said to the woman in the doorway. The woman turned towards Jaune and apologized for having forgotten to introduce herself. My name is Athena and it’s a pleasure taking care of you. As she said this, she did a small bow making her seem like ??? before finally disappearing behind the door.

And who might you be? Just as Jaune had finished the sentence he felt a weight slam into his body wrapping around his chest. Looking down Jaune saw the dark curly hair of the woman who just a second ago had been standing just inside the room. He heard a sniffle come from the woman who now was attached to him, and he felt his shirt starting to get wet where her face was buried into his chest. “Woah woah, slow down there miss. I think you may have the wrong person.” The woman pulls away from jaunes body and smiles at him happily while pointing at her throat and makes a few strained noises indicating that she is mute. Oh… okay then. Jaune sad calmly. But I still don’t know who you are. The woman took a heavy breath to calm down before pointing to herself then jaune and out into the forest. You were the one who found me? Jaune asked. The woman nodded in response before pointing to herself and pushing her fingers up to the corners of her lips making a smile. She then pints to jaune and touches his chest where is heart was but just as she touched him her smile disappeared for a split second before. And you’re happy to see me alive? Jaune asked questioningly to her reaction only to get a hasted nod from the woman. Well that’s a relief at least.


End file.
